The Pro Wiggly Humans
The Pro Wiggly Humans are a group of humans who have a lot of professional skills. They are The Unforgotten Wiggles, The Professional Wiggles, The Male Wiggles and Captain Feathersword. Gallery TheProWigglyHumans.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Wiggle Time!" TheProWigglyHumansandJohntheCook.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and John the Cook Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)49.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and Lucy Fixit TheProWigglyHumansinYummyYummy.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Yummy Yummy" TheProWigglyHumansandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and Henry the Octopus TheProWigglyHumansandWagstheDog.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and Wags the Dog TheProWigglyHumansandLeanneHalloran.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and Leanne Halloran TheProWigglyHumansinBigRedCar.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Big Red Car" TheProWigglyHumansinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Wake Up Jeff!" TheProWigglyHumansinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Wake Up Jeff!" credits TheProWigglyHumansandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and Dorothy the Dinosaur TheProWigglyHumansonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans on "Carols in the Domain" TheProWigglyHumansinWiggledance!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Wiggledance!" TheProWigglyHumansandtheAudience.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and the audience TheProWigglyHumansinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheProWigglyHumansatTheWigglesMoviePremiere.png|The Pro Wiggly Humans at The Wiggles Movie Premiere TheProWigglyHumansandPaultheCook.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and Paul the Cook TheProWigglyHumansinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 TheProWigglyHumansinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 TheProWigglyHumansonRecovery.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans on "Recovery" TheProWigglyHumansinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "The Tennis Ball Chase" TheProWigglyHumansinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Jeff's Keyboard Chase" TheProWigglyHumansandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and Officer Beaples TheProWigglyHumansinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "The Wiggles Big Show" TheProWigglyHumansinTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "The Wiggles Big Show" deleted scene TheProWigglyHumansinTootToot!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Toot Toot!" TheProWigglyHumansinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" TheProWigglyHumansinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Counting and Numbers" TheProWigglyHumansinTVSeries2.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Wiggles World" TV Series TheProWigglyHumansinDancing.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Dancing" TheProWigglyHumansinDressingUp.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Dressing Up" TheProWigglyHumansandFloraDoor.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and Flora Door TheProWigglyHumansinStorytelling.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Storytelling" TheProWigglyHumansinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "The Wiggly Big Show" TheProWigglyHumansinManners.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Manners" TheProWigglyHumansinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" TheProWigglyHumansinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheProWigglyHumansinWigglySafari.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Wiggly Safari" TheProWigglyHumansattheAustraliaZoo.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans at the Australia Zoo TheProWigglyHumansonBigBrother.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans on "Big Brother" TheProWigglyHumansinWiggleBay.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Wiggle Bay" TheProWigglyHumansonYesDear.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans on "Yes Dear" TheProWigglyHumansinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Space Dancing!" TheProWigglyHumansinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade TheProWigglyHumansinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" TheProWigglyHumansinTVSeries3.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" The Pro Wiggly Humans in LCAW Episode Five.png|The Pro Wiggly Humans in LCAW Episode Five TheProTaiwaneseWigglyHumans.jpg|The Pro Taiwanese Wiggly Humans TheProWigglyHumansin2003.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in 2003 TheProWigglyHumansinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Top of the Tots" TheProWigglyHumansinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Cold Spaghetti Western" TheProWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Live Hot Potatoes!" TheProWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Live Hot Potatoes!" epilogue TheProLittleWigglyHumans.jpg|The Pro Little Wiggly Humans TheProWigglyHumansinAWigglyMystery.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series TheProWigglyHumansandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and Professor Singalottasonga TheProWigglyHumansandDeniseRichards.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and Denise Richards TheProWigglyHumansinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Little Rock" concert TheProWigglyHumansinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert TheProWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Wiggledancing! USA" TheProWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Wiggledancing! USA" epilogue TheProWigglyHumansinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Wiggly Animation" TheProWigglyHumansinSydney.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in Sydney TheProWigglyHumansinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Racing to the Rainbow" TheProWigglyHumansinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "The Wiggles' Dance! Tour" TheProWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Wiggledancing!" TheProWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue TheProWigglyHumansonABC.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans on "ABC" TheProWigglyHumansinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Getting Strong!" TheProWigglyHumansinGettingStrong!Epilogue.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Getting Strong!" epilogue TheProWigglyHumansinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Language and Literacy" TheProWigglyHumansinLanguageandLiteracyEpilogue.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Language and Literacy" epilogue TheProWigglyHumansatWigglesWorld.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans at Wiggles World TheProWigglyHumansinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Pop Go The Wiggles!" TheProWigglyHumansinTVSeries6-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series: Behind the Scenes TheProWigglyHumansonBreakfastTelevision.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans on "Breakfast Television" TheProWigglyHumansinTakingOff!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Taking Off!" TheProWigglyHumansWearingGlasses.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans wearing glasses TheProWigglyHumansinWigglyYoga.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in "Wiggly Yoga" TheProWigglyHumansandDr.KendallYoga.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and Dr. Kendall Yoga TheMaleWigglyHumansinMandarinAnimation.jpg The Pro Wiggly Humans and Joseph Petrie and Sean Joseph Petrie.png|The Pro Wiggly Humans and Joseph Petrie and Sean Joseph Petrie The Pro Wiggly Humans and Joseph Petrie and Sean Petrie.png Category:Characters Category:Group characters Category:Wiggly Humans Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019